Sinful Desires
by Frolic Acid
Summary: He was her mentor since childhood. She adored him, worshipped him and fantasised about him even when she knew he was too old for her. But things changed when he gave in to his sinful desires as well, crossing the age barriers between them. A Daya/ Shreya short story. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Sinful Desires**

 **Chapter 1**

Shreya would shoot glances at him from behind the couch in the living room when he would sit for hours chatting about his life, his new job with her father.

She didn't know why but she would find herself getting red faced whenever he looked at her in the eye.

He would visit them on weekends for breakfast or sometimes join them for dinner. Shreya's father adored him and treated him like his own son.

Knocking her cereal bowl and spilling its contents all over the table or stammering while answering his simple questions were quite common for Shreya whenever he was around.

So who was this person who got her hormones suddenly worked up?

He was none other than Daya - a CID officer who was 15 years elder to her. Daya had no family. He was brought up in an orphanage. He was very good looking and quite tall. The formal shirts he wore failed to hide his muscular body. He was a very calm and composed kind of a person.

Shreya's father, a retired army general was like a father figure to him. Someone with whom he could share his joys and sorrows. He would often visit Shreya's father whenever he would get time.

He found it really amusing to watch how Shreya would get nervous when he was around. He avoided making direct eye contact with her or talking to her so as not to make her more nervous. But he would never forget to get a box of Ferrero Rochers for her as he knew they were her favourite chocolates.

As Shreya grew up into an adolescent girl or rather when she started noticing "Boys" for the first time, she found herself thinking more and more about Daya. She wanted to be a CID officer just like him.

One entire drawer of her desk was dedicated to him. She collected his photographs and newspaper clippings whenever they would appear in magazines or newspapers. She would never miss to watch him on the news when sometime he would share his success as a CID officer on television. He was her hero, she worshipped him.

Daya never really had any serious relationships. He wasn't unhappy though. He really wanted a girl who would understand him, keep him happy. But certain recent events had shocked him. He felt extremely guilty and frustrated with himself.

It had started from that day when he had seen Shreya in her room getting undressed.

He had come to meet Shreya's father and their maid had told him that Major Khanna would meet him in his room. Daya had never been to the Major Khanna's room before and he got confused. He saw a door slightly ajar and when he peered inside, he couldn't help but witness the scene unfolding before him.

There she was, in her own world, humming her favorite song and undressing herself. Oblivious to Daya's presence outside her door, she pulled off her knee high socks to reveal her fair legs. Daya gulped. He knew it was bad to be watching her like this but he couldn't tear his eyes away. She began unbuttoning her shirt and as she pushed it down her shoulder, he caught a glimpse of her creamy smooth skin and straps of her lacy bra. He withdrew his gaze panting hard. What the hell was he doing? But the ache in his body tormented him. He thundered downstairs to gulp down some water.

* * *

The other day, when he had arrived at the Khanna household, he saw Shreya sitting on the couch very teary eyed. When she saw Daya, she wiped her eyes immediately.

"What happened?" he asked.

"She slipped and fell while playing tennis" replied the maid. He saw that her skirt was a little hitched up and she was massaging the portion above her left knee a little as if to release some tension. She then began applying the ointment on it.

Daya had a sudden urge to slap that small hand away and do the deed himself.

" _What the hell is wrong with me?" he wondered._

* * *

To his surprise, Shreya too seemed to act really weird around him sometimes. She would make it a point to sit next to him. She would deliberately brush her hand against his. Or she would touch his shoulder lightly, in a very casual sort of way. In the beginning he thought it to be accidental but when it started happening quite often, he knew it was deliberate.

By the time Shreya was nearing her graduation, Daya had became almost like an obsession. She miserably failed to go even on "Not - so - serious" dates with guys.

She had few friends. Very often she would keep to her room fantasizing about him. Yes, she was attracted to him in a sexual way.

Daya had now earned the post of Senior Inspector in CID and his visits to her house had drastically reduced. It drove her mad. She knew he wasn't married. But she wondered whether he was dating someone, maybe in CID. It angered her. He belonged to her and her only. But she didn't know how would she be able to reach him.

He had become her drug, her addiction, her obsession. She longed for his touch. She wondered how would it feel when he would kiss her or explore her body. She feared that some day this obsession would drive her mad.

When she divulged her thoughts to her best friend, her friend was really worried. She tried to explain Shreya that things would never work out between them. Daya was too old for her and it was best for Shreya to forget about him and move on. Daya had never shown any interest in her. But the mere thought of separation drove Shreya insane. She would have to think of some way to go and meet Daya. They lived in the same city. It would be really very easy. She wasn't a school going girl anymore. She would tell him, she came just for a friendly visit. She would then divulge her feelings to him. She would tell him how much she loved him. And then they would be together forever

* * *

 **Few months later-**

It was last day of her senior college. Shreya was pretty thrilled. Once her college got over, she would be one step closer to her dream of working in CID. Shreya was getting ready for her farewell party. Adjusting her shimmering sareeand her golden bangles, Shreya stood in front of the mirror. The reflection which stared back at her was indeed very pretty. Jet black shoulder length hair, slim figure though not very tall, smoky kohl-ed eyes and rosy lips.

"Dad I am leaving! I will be late" she called as she carefully came downstairs.

Her father came outside. "Wow! You indeed look charming!" he said.

"Thank you Dad" Shreya smiled.

"Have fun but don't be too late okay?" he said.

"Yes. Don't worry" said Shreya.

Her father went back to his study. Shreya grabbed her shiny gold clutch in one hand and put on a pair of stilettos. Walking slowly she pulled open the door and went outside where their chauffeur was waiting for her. The stilettos and the saree were making her really uncomfortable. She was adjusting her saree while walking slowly when - CRASH! She had walked into someone.

"Noooooooo!" she wailed when she saw she was about to fall in a water puddle but two strong arms grabbed her shoulders just in time and prevented her from falling.

Shreya looked up to see her saviour and gasped. The black orbs met the brown ones and the eye lock continued for a moment before -

"Sorry" Daya murmured still supporting her in his arms.

Her heart beating faster than usual, Shreya freed herself from his grasp. She threw one look at him and then immediately looked away. "It's okay" she whispered back.

His touch had sent shock waves across her body.

His eyes were glued to her. He watched her adjusting her saree awkwardly. She was no longer the Shreya he knew in school. Time had turned her into a young, beautiful girl.

"You look beautiful" Daya heard himself say to his own astonishment.

Shreya's heart missed a beat. Had he just said that she looked beautiful? She was in some kind of a trance. Her senses weren't working properly.

"T - thank you Daya... sir" she stammered.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"It's our farewell party tonight" she answered.

"Oh, I see. Anyway have fun. See you later" he said and jogged back to the house.

Once inside, Daya closed his eyes in horror. What had gotten into him? Why was he attracted towards a young girl?

"She isn't young anymore" he heard his inner voice say.

He couldn't get her image out from his mind's eye. He felt rising frustration as he desperately tried to stem his thoughts. Sighing, he went to meet Shreya's father in the study.

That night Daya decided one thing- He would stop visiting Shreya's house. He feared the thoughts which crossed his mind. He was fifteen years older than her and this was dangerous.

She was a young girl with a bright future and he didn't want to spoil it. He was convinced that she had strong feelings for him but he knew this was just a phase.

She was excited as she was experiencing all of this for the first time. But it was wrong. And he was confident that if he stopped going to her house, she would eventually forget about him. Little did he know how very wrong he was.

Shreya's head was spinning. She barely spoke to anyone at her farewell party. His handsome face, his masculine features was all she thought about. He looked so manly. She knew she was wrong. Her father, the society would never accept their relationship. Forget them, she wasn't sure about Daya's feelings and thoughts. But she loved him. She was sure this was love. Eventually, desire overpowered her worries. She wanted him. God, she wanted this man. And then suddenly the society didn't matter anymore.

* * *

 **Few months later-**

Shreya had enrolled herself into a renowned University to pursue her higher studies after which she would apply for a job in CID.

She had joined a gym too because she felt the need to tone her body. Just in case. But lately the reason she was going to the gym was altogether different. She had found out that Daya frequented the same gym. And the way she had discovered this news had her burning with pleasure and lust.

* * *

 **Sneak peek of next Chapter - Shreya obsession with Daya reaches its peak and she seeks desperate measures to satisfy herself. What happens when Daya finds out how much is she addicted to him?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sinful Desires**

 **Chapter 2**

Few Days earlier -

The clock struck 9 pm yet Shreya was at the gym. She changed her clothes and went to the gym locker to get her bag. As she was passing the men's workout room, she heard a loud noises coming from inside the room. Very cautiously she pushed open the glass door and crept inside. A minute later, she gasped. The sight of Daya completely threw her off guard. She didn't know that Daya came to the same gym. She quickly stepped behind one of the instruments so she would get spotted.

Her jaw dropped seeing him shirtless.

He was wearing black shorts which stopped at his knees. He was alone and was hitting a bright red punching bag with all the strength he could muster. Sweat dripping from his face and hair, he indeed looked hot. His muscles flexed every time he hit the bag.

Shreya couldn't help it. She found herself getting wet just at the sight of him.

She had never seen him like this. A wave of mischief and excitement passed through her body. She was watching him in awe and suddenly she jumped. Her heart thudded erratically as she felt her cell phone vibrate in her hand.

" _Thank god it was on silent mode else it would have given away my hiding place."_ she said to herself.

She checked her cellphone to find that her father had been calling her. Shreya quickly ran outside the gym assuring him that she would be reaching in ten more minutes.

* * *

From that day onwards, Shreya started going late to the gym. After she was done with her workout, she would creep into her hiding place and watch him for hours. He came for workout at the same time when nobody was around.

She watched him lifting weights, practice with the punching bags, do the treadmill. She watched his toned legs, his slim waist and his chiselled broad chest as it rose and fell. "Why was he so damn hot?" She would wonder.

She thoroughly enjoyed watching his heated workout.

Later when she went home, she would pleasure herself just by thinking about him. She had no other rational thought. And then one day she found an exciting new hobby - To write down her imaginary experiences. Yes, she penned down her erotic thoughts about him. She would write stories or scenes which featured Daya and herself. It was fun and enjoyable.

This addiction of hers continued to grow. Now it didn't matter that he didn't visit their house at all. She would re-read stories written by her and imagine him making love to her. And then there were the secret gym escapades to satisfy her needs.

She had sort of created a secret dream world around herself in which only she and Daya existed. Most of her stories featured them making out. There was no love. No emotion. She found happiness in her imaginary world. But she didn't know how dangerous it was for her.

One such evening, Shreya went inside the men's workout section to find it empty. Where was he? She was getting really desperate to see him. She felt angry and furious. And that's when she heard running water. She moved noiselessly between the rows of machinery and stopped in front of the shower room. The upper portion of the shower room had clear glass on all four sides. The glass was fogged due to steamy water yet she could see him quite clearly.

She had to clamp her mouth shut as she almost let out a small squeak. Daya was inside the shower. He had his back to her. She stared shamelessly as Daya let water run on his body. She watched him apply shampoo on his hair and then rinse it with steamy water. She bit her lip, feeling hotness across her cheeks.

She didn't realise Daya stepping out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist. She was still staring at him when he looked at her and let out a gasp.

"Shreya?! What are you doing here?" he asked, sounding angry as well as surprised.

Shreya let out a yelp of terror. How could she have been so foolish? He had caught her gaping at him. What would he say? How would he react? She retreated a few steps and then without answering his question, ran at top speed towards the exit.

"Shreya wait!" Daya shouted and went after her.

She ignored him and continued running. She felt stupid and scared. Daya was shaking with fury. He had to stop her and confront her for her actions. He matched her pace easily and grabbed her wrist, forcing her to stop.

"Don't you dare run away! What are you doing here? Have you seen the time? And what were you doing in the men's room?" he questioned.

"Let me go" she said.

"Not till you have answered my questions!" said Daya tightening his grip on her wrist.

"I come here everyday. I have a membership of this gym" she said in a feeble voice.

"Of course! Else they wouldn't have let you step inside. But my question is what are you doing in the men's room?" he said.

Shreya stole a glance at him, still wrapped in the towel. Daya followed her gaze and his hand dropped to the bath towel. He loosened it, watching her face. He pulled it away and Shreya covered her face.

"Look at me!" he said in a commanding voice.

Shreya merely nodded.

"I said look at me!" Daya shouted at her.

Her hands dropped and she looked at him opening her eyes slightly. Then her eyes few open. Daya was wearing black shorts underneath the towel. The bath towel was now hung around his neck.

Shreya let out a sigh. What the hell had she been thinking?!

"Are you going to tell me why you were outside the men's showerroo? If not I have other ways to make you talk!" he said angrily.

"I told you already that I come here for workout. I - I got the wrong room instead of the Exit that's all." said Shreya.

Daya stared at her. Shreya couldn't quite look at him in the eye. "I am leaving" she said and hurried away.

* * *

Daya knew Shreya was not being truthful at all. He suspected that she came to watch him everyday. He decided that he would have to talk to her about this. This was much more serious than he had thought. Fortunately for him, it was weekend which would mean Shreya would be home.

So, in the evening, he went to meet Shreya at her house. Major Khanna was not around which Daya felt was a good thing - that way he would be able to talk much more freely with Shreya.

He climbed up the stairs slowly. He pushed open the door to Shreya's room and went it. He had never been inside her room before. It was very neat and tidy. The curtains were drawn and he saw that Shreya was fast asleep on her bed. The walls of the room were painted purple. The laminate of her desk and wardrobe was black. Her room was indeed comfy and inviting. Daya watched her for a minute and sighed.

"Who sleeps at this hour in the evening?" He wondered. I will wait for sometime maybe. Else I will have to come some other time" he thought.

He was about to walk out of the room when a bunch of loose sheets on her desk caught his eye. He picked them up and was surprised to see his name on them.

He read the first few lines and realised that it was a story! Shreya had written a story? Curious to know her thoughts, he settled on the foot of her bed and began to read.

He was shocked - she had written erotic stories featuring him and her. She had been too descriptive - she had written her wild fantasies and the things she wanted to do to him and have him do to her in return. Just thinking about it got him worked up and he could feel himself getting aroused.

He was totally engrossed in the story when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Shreya had woken up.

"Shreya? What is all this?" he asked in a shocked whisper.

"Did you like them?" asked Shreya, a blazing look in her eye.

They stared at one another for a long time and it happened quite unknowingly and unintentionally.

Shifting closer to her, he placed a hand on her knee. He felt her leg tense up but then a minute later she placed her hand on his and leaned closer to him.

They kept drawing closer and closer until their lips met in a gentle kiss and she shuddered. She was sharing her first kiss with him.

Insatiable hunger built up inside him and he grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to his body. His thumbs rubbed over the sides of her thighs slowly and sensously, making her moan. She let out an audible whimper when she felt him growing hard beneath her. This was turning out to be even better than her story! She reached down and pulled his shirt out of his pants. Her hand slipped inside his shirt to run on his bare chest. The contact of her hand with his skin made Daya suddenly jolt back to his senses and pushed her away. He stood up immediately and faced her, looking angry.

"What are you doing?" he yelled.

"I am not doing anything! You crept into my room and kissed me" said Shreya calmly.

Daya couldn't believe it. He had kissed her! Why did he do it? He hadn't intended to do anything like this but those stories which she had written, the blazing look in her eye and the feel of her soft, supple lips... he groaned.

"It- it's okay." said Shreya. "I know you wanted to"

"Shreya I want you to stop all this. I won't tolerate this nonsense anymore. If I see you in the gym in the men's room anytime, you will be sorry. What the hell is all this? Have you gone crazy?!" said Daya flaring up.

"I just want to be with you. I want you to make me yours" said Shreya.

"SHUT UP! THAT'S NEVER GONNA HAPPEN" roared Daya.

"You just made it happen. You kissed me, didn't you? I could sense your hunger. Your excitement." said Shreya calmly.

"Shreya I want you to stay away from, got it?" Daya warned her.

"You have read my stories, haven't you? That is how I feel about you! I really love you!" said Shreya.

"This is not love! This is insanity Shreya!" Daya thundered.

"I want to marry you" said Shreya desperately.

"What? What the hell did you just say? You want to marry me? Shreya get a grip on yourself! You should be studying at this age and thinking about your career! What the hell are you doing? Thinking about marriage and - this is ridiculous!" said Daya.

"But -"

"No, listen to me Shreya. Please don't do this. Please don't spoil your future. Whatever happened today - just forget about it. It is entirely my mistake. I am not blaming you. I have committed a sin. I am really sorry. It won't happen again - EVER. Please stop thinking about all this. Please! I beg you Shreya!" said Daya earnestly.

"You shouldn't be sorry! We both wanted it to happen. Our desires are mutual" said Shreya.

"Why don't you understand? We can't do this! I am leaving this house right now and I will not come back here again. And it will be better if you don't try to meet me" said Daya and left the room leaving Shreya staring after him.

Daya started going to the gym early morning so he would avoid meeting Shreya. This angered her and she threatened him over text messages that she would tell her father about the kiss they shared. Daya ignored her texts as he knew she wouldn't do anything in reality.

However getting fed up eventually texted her back one day - Do whatever you want. I don't care.

And that texr message had worked wonders. She had stopped sending him texts from that day onward.

He hated himself for kissing her. He knew he was responsible for it. He felt guilty and he continued ignoring her knowing that it was for the best. Sometimes he found himself thinking about her. He wondered whether she was fine. Her silence scared him. He wasn't sure she had got over him yet. Daya feared that she might take some drastic step to curb her frustration.

* * *

 **Sneak peek into next Chapter - Daya and Shreya get intimate leading to a new and unusual relationship.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sinful Desires**

 **Chapter 3**

Daya's resolution of not meeting with Shreya didn't last for long. One pleasant evening, Daya got a call from Major Khanna.

"Hello Daya? I hope I am not disturbing you between work." said Major Khanna.

"Oh no sir, not at all. I am at home. Came quite early from work today" he replied.

The next moment Daya regretted saying the he was free that evening because the Major next words were - "Oh Thank Goodness! I was going to ask you to do a favour for me."

"Sure sir. What is it?" asked Daya.

"Daya actually I am out of town and our maid is unwell so she didn't come for work today. Can you stay at my house tonight? Shreya is alone and I was wondering if you could stay to give her company." said Major Khanna.

"Wha- s - stay at your place?" Daya stuttered. his heart thudding.

"Yes, I know she is old enough but I have never let her stay on her own. Being my only daughter, I tend to worry about her a bit too much" said Major Khanna.

Daya really had a bad feeling about this. He and Shreya alone in that house? He shuddered at the very thought. What if something happened between them? He doubted whether he would be able to stay away from her. Major Khanna trusted him and Daya did not want anything to happen which would betray his trust.

"Daya? Are you listening?" asked Major Khanna.

"Y - yes sir I am... Sir can't she go to her friend's house or invite them over?" Daya suggested.

"I had suggested that to Shreya earlier. But she told me her friends were busy. And she requested me to ask for you in particular. Told me she would like to hear some of your CID experiences." said Major Khanna chortling. "That girl is crazy about you"

"Wha- Oh. Oh yes" said Daya slowly.

 _Damn she's too smart._

"Well? Will you stay over for the night then?" asked Major Khanna.

Daya didn't answer; his brain working rapidly to find some other excuse to tell.

"Daya? You aren't feeling awkward, are you?" he asked in an amused voice.

"Awkward?! Oh no sir... It's just... Fine, I will go" he agreed quite reluctantly seeing no other way out.

"Oh Thank you young man. I will call and inform Shreya. She will be delighted!" said Major Khanna.

"No wonder" Daya muttered and hung up.

* * *

Sometime later, putting on his most boring shirt, Daya had drove towards Shreya's house and was about to ring the doorbell when he saw a gap in the door.

 _Great. She left it open._

Daya stepped inside. "Shreya?" he called.

The television was blaring on full volume and there was no response from Shreya. She was nowhere to be seen. Daya was wondering whether he should go upstairs to look for her in her room when she appeared suddenly from the study.

"Hi!" she said brightly.

Day observed that she wearing a very short dress which exposed her legs to him.

He bit his lip. _Temptress. Huh._ This was going to get really difficult. Those legs would running through his mind for quite a long time he knew.

"What have you been upto?" he asked avoiding looking at her legs.

"I was in my room getting ready. Can you please zip me up?" she asked standing with her back exposed to him.

The zip ran down till her waist. Daya stared at her bare back in shock. She wasn't wearing anything under that dress. A memory sprang back to his brain. It had been quite a few years now when he had had a glimpse of her bare back and shoulder when he had accidently seen her getting undressed.

A wave of fury rose inside him. She was deliberately trying to imvoke desire in him. But he wasn't going to do it.

"I won't. Do it yourself." He said angrily and moved away to sit on the couch.

"I can't reach there. Too far for me. And our maid is not around" she said.

"Put on another dress then" said Daya simply.

"I don't have another dress" said Shreya.

Daya raised an eyebrow. "You don't have another dress?"

"No' said Shreya.

"Well, then sorry I can't help you" said Daya turning his eyes back to the television.

 _I know what are you trying to do, Shreya. But I am not going to fall into any of your traps this time._

There was a brief pause and she said, "Alright then. I will just let it remain that way" she said smirking at the look of horror on Daya's face before marching off into the kitchen.

Almost fifteen minutes passed and there was no sign of Shreya. Daya could hear her moving around in the kitchen. He decided to go and see what she was upto. When he went inside the kitchen he saw that she still hadn't zipped up her dress. He stared at her legs, her back, and her silky hair which fell on her shoulders.

Daya's breathing was becoming uneven. He imagined himself approaching her and attaching his chest to her back. He wondered how it would feel if he suckled her earlobe and kissed her neck, her back. He wondered how her breasts would feel under his hands...

Daya stopped his lusty thoughts and clenched his fist to get a grip on himself. What the hell was he upto? A younger girl was making him go crazy! He had to put an end to this.

He tiptoed behind her and zipped her dress rather agressively. Hopefully he would be able to control his lustful thoughts if he hadn't had to look at her exposed back every time.

"Thanks" Shreya whispered huskily.

"You did this on purpose didn't you? You knew I couldn't refuse your father so you played this sick trick." he said.

Shreya giggled. "You really are intelligent, aren't you? And it's good that you are scared of my father." she said.

"I am not scared of anyone! And if you think that I am going to fulfill your wishes, then you are wrong. Go on, tell your father that I kissed you. Once he finds you you will be in even more trouble than me. Think what will he do when he comes to know about the stuff you write and the way you ogle at me in the gym!" said Daya hotly.

Shreya stared at his angry face in silence and Daya stomped out of the kitchen.

To his further annoyance the the movie playing on the televison screen was featuring a intimate scene. Daya shut the TV and slammed the remote on the center table.

 _"I know you are a man of high values. You wouldn't have kissed me that day if you weren't attracted to me. I could sense your desire and your passion in that kiss. I can see even now how hard it is for you to restrain yourself. We both want it to happen and I will make sure it happens" Shreya thought to herself._

She followed him outside and sat next to him. Slowly, she placed her small hand on his knee.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME. I AM WARNING YOU SHREYA. I REALLY I AM!" said Daya pushing her hand away. "Your father trusted me and I am not going to betray his trust by doing something stupid. I swear I will leave right now. I don't care what Major Khanna thinks. But whatever you want is not going to happen." he said shaking in fury.

"You don't want to leave. Else you wouldn't have come here in first place!" said Shreya.

"What do you mean? That I - I like all this? Kissing you was a mistake! I - " he stammered looking for right words to form a sentence.

"It is not wrong what we feel for each other. And you are in no way betraying my father because what we are doing is not wrong!" said Shreya.

"HAVE YOU GOT SOME NERVE...? Forget it. It's useless talking to you." he said looking away.

Shreya cupped his face and forced him to look at her. She leaned forward, just inches away from his face and continued again firmly, "A kiss is not going to hurt you know"

"It is not going to stop just with a kiss Shreya! Don't you understand? It's wrong!" said Daya angrily.

"You want it to happen as much as me. Why are you tormenting yourself? I am old enough. You and I both want it so what is stopping you? Don't fight it, please" she said softly.

She leaned closer to him and her small hand moved over his chest.

"Shreya no... we really can't do this" said Daya making an attempt to push her away but she silenced him by brushing her lips softly onto his.

"We have to do it... I really can't stay away from you tonight" she whispered into his ear.

Daya groaned. Lust and desire engulfed him. To hell with everything. He didn't care whether it was right or wrong. All he wanted now was to make love to her. His resolve to stay away from her had failed terribly. Daya crushed his mouth onto hers and kissed her passionately.

The kiss was so urgent and deeply sensual that it made her head swim.

"Ohhhh" she moaned as he hungrily kissed her neck his hands roaming through her hair.

"God! You are so beautiful! You have no idea how long I have waited for this" whispered Daya attacking her with kisses rather aggressively.

"Finally the truth" she managed to speak.

Daya paused, guilt enveloping him.

 _I shouldn't be taking advantage of her. She is just a young girl. But he wondered if he could really stop what they had started._

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked kissing her cheek, down to her neck.

Shreya merely smiled. They both knew it was a really stupid question and they both certainly wouldn't be able to stop it. They had gone too far.

"Just shut up and make love to me" she said shivering uncontrollably.

He pushed her back on the couch. His mouth was fierce on hers, his hands urgent as they explored every shivering inch of her.

With a hungry impatience, he unzipped her dress and pulled it off her shoulder. The heated caress of his hands on her neck, along her arms, over her shoulders and his mouth exploring her sensitive areas made her shudder in a pleasurable response. A wild moan escaped her lips when he attended to her navel and her thighs.

"D - daya I am going to...ohhh" She gasped as he continued kissing her.

Her heart was thumping in her chest. The ravenous possessiveness in his gaze and the intensity of his kisses intensified the sensation between her legs.

Within next few minutes he had stripped her of her clothes and she was down just to her panties.

Her cheeks reddened as his hungry gaze swept over her breasts.

She moaned as he covered one breast with a rough grip and his mouth fastened around her other nipple. When he had paid enough attention to both her breasts making her head dizzy, he stood and began to strip off his clothes.

Shreya was transfixed at the sight of his fabulous body as she watched him tossing his shirt and jeans to the floor. His broad chest and powerful shoulders were driving her crazy. Now he was down to just his black boxer shorts. Shreya could feel hotness around her cheeks. He got on the couch next to her and whispered, "Do you really want this?"

Shreya merely nodded still recovering from the sensations coursing through her body.

He made her sit on her lap. His hands wandered down her backside and he squeezed her flesh grinding her into him.

"Uh... uh... ahh... uh... ohh god... uhh...uh"

A frantic rhythm was building as he rubbed their bodies together faster and harder.

"Huh... uh... l-look ...uh..look at me..." he grunted.

Shreya could barely manage to keep her eyes open as his grinding became more and more urgent. The sensation was exquisite. And he wasn't even inside her yet. He watched her breasts bounce with each thrust and sweat beads rolling down the valley between her breasts. Nothing could have been more erotic. Within minutes he had her crying out in pleasure but he wasn't done with her yet. He stripped down her soaking panties, taking the sight of her completely naked in front of him.

"It might hurt a little" he said.

"I am ready" she said and nodded.

He stripped off his shorts and entered her slowly. She let out a sharp cry as he pushed gently inside her. He kept thrusting in and out of her until they climaxed. His powerful frame was slicked in sweat and he was panting. Shreya could hear her own heartbeats and it quite a long time before her breathing returned to normal. Daya turned on his side and put his arms around her. His body ached in many places but it was a satisfied, pleasurable ache. Shreya cuddled closer to him, feeling his arms tightly around her. Her hunger and need for him had somewhat reduced but she felt it would take the rest of her life and still wouldn't be free of her hunger for him.

"That was the best night I've ever had" said Shreya cozying up to him.

Daya stared at the ceiling thinking about what he had done. True, he had cherished a secret desire for her from quite some time. But he didn't know what was going to happen to this sinful relationship next. Shreya was too young and he didn't feel it was a right time to discuss about their possible future. But he liked her. He really liked her a lot. He would wait for the right time to come. He would wait.

"Can I call you Daya? I mean you are elder than me but I find calling you by your name more comfortable" she said.

"Call me whatever you like" he smiled.

"Have you got a girlfriend?" asked Shreya.

"Nope" said Daya.

"So I am the first lucky girl it is?" asked Shreya.

"Shh. Now listen to me carefully. I know it is hard but forget about tonight." said Daya.

"What? How can I -?" Shreya interrupted him but Daya silenced her.

"Look I really like you but just try understand what I am trying to tell you. All this is not important right now. You have to build your career first. And I don't want to see you ever again in the gym, gaping at me. And I am not going to fulfill your physical needs again, got it? No kissing, no intimate encounters, is that clear? This is not the right time for all this. Trust me, I will never leave you alone. You belong with me. But there is a time for everything, okay?" he said.

Shreya nodded. "But you are being too strict on me! Can't I even come and meet you sometime?" she asked.

Daya smiled. "Yes you can."

"That's good." Said Shreya

"I want to see you studying hard or I might change my mind about meeting you. And you will stop writing those erotic stories from this minute. Writing and all is good if you treat it as a hobby is good but you should not forget the goals which you want to achieve!" said Daya sternly.

"Oh I wouldn't need the stories now. I have got real experience -" she said only to be silenced by Daya with a stern look.

"Do you think about sex all the time? Shreya this is not good for you. Love is not only about getting intimate and physical. It much more than that. And it's the other part which matters the most. I still believe whatever happened tonight was wrong but I couldn't really stop myself. Sorry." said Daya.

"I don't understand you! You talk so weird sometimes" said Shreya.

"Don't think about it. You will know when you get older" said Daya.

"I am not a kid anymore! I am 21!" snapped Shreya.

"Do you know how old I am?" asked Daya.

"Yeah you are in your mid thirties" said Shreya promptly.

"Right. I am 36! Doesn't it make you uneasy that you feel attracted towards a man who is elder than you?" asked Daya.

"No! Why should I? And don't you know anything about Bollywood or Hollywood? Look at the celebrity couples who are together even with a huge age difference!" said Shreya.

Daya laughed.

"Our lives are very different from them. And don't you think you know too much already? Too much for your age?" said Daya.

"I am a matured and an intelligent girl who lives in a 21st Century!" said Shreya.

"I would really appreciate if you use this intelligence in your higher studies" snapped Daya.

"I was a topper at School you know", said Shreya.

"So what happened in College?" asked Daya.

She looked away feeling embarrassed. "Well... I won't neglect studies for - for other things" said said.

"That's good. You better not. Now go and get dressed" he said sitting up on the bed.

"Aren't you hungry? I am starving." she complained.

"Yes I am. So what are you going to prepare for dinner?" he asked.

"Whaaaattt? Me and dinner? Sorry but it's not my cup of tea!" said Shreya aghast.

"So are you going to starve someone you love?" asked Daya in amusement.

"Well I can make sandwiches and instant noodles and Coffee but the thing is that I haven't got the ingredients at home. And look at the weather! It's raining. And I hate going out in the rain!" she said anxiously.

Daya laughed. "I will order something for dinner"

Shreya was suddenly overwhelmed with emotion. She flung her arms around him and gave him an affectionate peck on the cheek.  
"Oh Thank you! I love you so much!"

"Yeah yeah I got it" said Daya laughing heartily.

* * *

Half an our later, they were sitting in the living room waiting for the their Pizza to arrive. Shreya had put on F.R.I.E.N.D.S season 2 and was totally engrossed in it.

Daya closed his eyes. He wondered what would happen if his best buddy Abhijeet found out about this. He couldn't imagine how he would react. In fact no one should know about this. "Ah that reminds me, Shreya?" he called.

Shreya hadn't heard him and she was sniggering, her eyes glued to the television.

"Shreya? I am talking to you" said Daya.

"Yes, sorry. What?" she asked.

"I would appreciate if - if you wouldn't tell about tonight to anyone. It is for our own benefit. Not even to your closest friends. Even I am not going to tell it to anyone." said Daya.

"Do you have a best friend too?" asked Shreya.

"Yes. He is more like a brother to me. His name is Abhijeet. He works with me " said Daya.

"Oh! Senior Inspector Abhijeet right? I have heard a lot about him as well!" said Shreya.

"Yes. He is the one" said Daya.

"I wasn't really going to tell Dad about our kiss that day you know " Shreya confessed.

"Yeah I sort of knew it. But still I was a bit worried" said Daya.

"You know, I think you tend to worry a lot" said Shreya with a thoughtful expression on her face.

Daya couldn't help smiling looking at her carefree attitude. He wished he could be like her. It would do him so much good. He liked this previous quality of hers - Do what pleases you. Enjoy every moment to the fullest without thinking about the consequences.

"Such carefree attitude is good but it can be dangerous sometimes. Worrying a little bit keeps us in our limits" he said.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone about tonight or that kiss. Your secret is safe with me." said Shreya.

"My secret, is it? And what about you?"asked Daya in fake anger.

"Sorry! Sorry! I promise I won't tell anyone" said Shreya sniggering.

"And no blackmailing!" said Daya sternly.

"Yeah got it!" said Shreya as the door bell rang.

"Must be the Pizza delivery man. I will get it" said Daya.

* * *

Things went on quite well between them after that night. True to her word, Shreya started attending College regularly. She would call and talk to him sometime to tell him about her day. He was happy to share his experiences while working with CID with her. They didn't get time to meet as Daya's schedules were packed. But he was glad about it. He felt staying away from her would be the best.

But one particular afternoon, Daya almost had a mini attack when Shreya called him. He was in the cafeteria with rest of the team when his cell phone rang. Seeing Shreya's name he picked it up.

"Hey! What's up?" he asked.

"I wanted to ask you something. Am I disturbing you? I can call later" she said gravely.

"No, it's fine. What happened? You sound worried" he said.

"You know after that - that night, what if I get pregnant?"

"What?!" Daya yelled. The cup dropped from his hand, sloshing coffee all over the floor.

Everyone turned to look at him and Abhijeet who was sitting right next to him asked, "Daya are you all right?"

"Yeah I - I am fine. I will be right back" he muttered to Abhijeet and came out of the cafeteria.

"What the hell are you talking about Shreya?"he asked, his voice high pitched.

"I am so scared you know! I couldn't concentrate in the lecture at all. I mean I can't take care of myself and what am I going to do with a child?" she asked in a terrified voice.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Calm down dear girl! Listen don't worry. Nothing is going to happen. I - we should talk. Um, I will call you tonight" said Daya.

"Okay. I am so sorry! I am troubling you so much, aren't I?" she asked.

"No. No. You are not. Where are you? Just go home and relax. We will talk about this" Daya assured her.

"Yeah. Okay. Bye" she said and hung up.

Daya wiped his sweaty forehead. What made her ask this? How could he have been so careless!

 _I should have used protection. What if she is really...? No. This can't happen. I should go and meet her at once._

Daya found it very difficult to focus on his work after that phone call. Finally taking permission to leave early, he left the Bureau. He sat in a Coffee Shop near Shreya's house and called her and told her to meet him.

Fifteen minutes later, he saw Shreya sprinting towards him grinning ear to ear.

"Daya! It has been such a long time" she exclaimed happily and looked ready to flung her arms around him but stopped at once after receiving a warning look from Daya.

"Sit. And tell me what made you think that you are - you know..." his voice trailed off.

"Pregnant?" asked Shreya.

"Keep your voice down!" he snapped.

"Sorry" said Shreya casting a wary eye around them.

"Oh! That is the reason you came to meet me? How sweet! But I am fine" she said.

Daya stared at her.

"What made you think that you are pregnant? I don't think doing it just once might lead to pregnancy you know" said Daya in a barely audible whisper.

"Honestly you look more worried than me! It was just a random thought, nothing more than that."said Shreya calmly.

"This is a big reason to worry Shreya! Don't you get it? I got a panic attack when you called me! If you have any possible suspicious signs then please tell me - Have you - you know...?" he stammered awkwardly.

"I haven't missed my monthly cycle if that's what you mean" said Shreya answering his unfinished question.

Daya looked away. He felt extremely embarrassed to discuss such things with her.

"Stop worrying. Please!" she said.

He sighed and muttered, "Thank God!"

Daya ordered Coffee and Grilled Sandwiches for them. Both of them were quiet for some time. Shreya took a long sip and said, "Hahaha! You know when I was in the second year of my college, me and my friends used to think that a girl gets pregnant just by kissing a guy!"

Daya almost choked on his coffee.

He shot her a furious look and Shreya's grin vanished from her face.

"Shut up, will you? And can we not talk on this pregnancy topic?" he said through gritted teeth.

"Okay fine. Why don't you talk and I will just listen? Will that do?" she asked.

"That's better" said Daya.

* * *

 **Sneak peak into the next Chapter - Shreya joins CID and she and Daya become good friends. Daya starts liking her but Shreya has some someone else on her mind!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Two years later -**

"Dad! I have got it! I have got a job in CID!" Shreya jumped in joy waving the appointment letter in front of her father's face.

"Congratulations my child. I am so proud of you." said Major Khanna, his eyes glistening with tears.

"I am so happy dad" said Shreya.

"You should call Pramila Aunty. Just a week ago she was kind enough to remind me how even at the age of 23 you still haven't got a job and her daughter has." said Major Khanna.

"Yeah. I will call her." said Shreya.

Shreya went to her room. She wanted to tell Daya about her achievement. He had played a pivotal role in this. Hadn't he guided her on the right path, she wouldn't have achieved her target. But then she thought she would turn up suddenly on Monday and give him a surprise.

On Monday Shreya arrived in CID before time. She was climbing a flight of stairs when a familiar voice said "Hi!" in her ear.

"Daya?" Shreya exclaimed turning to look at him.

"Daya sir. This is our place of work. We are not supposed to know each other. It would raise all sorts of questions. And by the way Congratulations!" he said.

"How come you are not surprised to see me here?" she asked.

"Because I knew about your appointment. ACP sir told us a week ago that you would be joining CID Mumbai" said Daya.

"Oh." said Shreya and her face fell slightly. "I had planned to give you a surprise"

"Never mind. I am so happy for you and proud too" said Daya smiling.

They had reached the top of the stairs.

"Thanks" Shreya smiled back and went in after Daya. Daya went over to his desk while Shreya remained sitting on the couch waiting nervously for ACP Pradyuman to come. She was surveying the Bureau with much interest.

"Shreya! Welcome! Welcome! Come in please" the deep voice of ACP Pradyuman made her jump. She smiled at him and followed him timidly into his cabin.

Half an hour later, the formalities were complete and ACP Pradyuman came out with Shreya. Everyone had arrived in the Bureau by then.

ACP Pradyuman cleared his throat. "Gather around everyone. I would like you to welcome a new officer in our family - Inspector Shreya" Everyone said "Hello" to her. Some shook her hand. Shreya glanced at Daya. He was staring at her unblinkingly. She could feel his gaze as it travelled up and down her body. As if he was peeling every layer of clothing off her in her mind. Shreya flushed. She felt slightly uncomfortable under his gaze. She hoped others didn't notice this. No doubt they wouldn't but suddenly she was feeling ashamed. She had slept with a Senior CID Officer. She looked away when another lady CID officer engaged her in a conversation. She chanced a glance at Daya every some time later and to her relief he wasn't looking at her.

During lunch time, she spotted Daya alone and moved to his desk to talk to him. "What the hell were you doing when ACP sir introduced me to everyone in the morning?"

"What?" he asked innocently.

"You were staring at me!" she said.

"So what's wrong with that? A newcomer always gathers interest" said Daya.

"You weren't just staring. You were checking me out! It almost felt like that - that time when we were you know..." she said awkwardly.

Daya smiled. "Why, didn't you like it?"

"But all this in front of everyone! I mean what if somebody suspected us?" she said.

"Look who's talking! Got all self conscious suddenly, have you? Some time ago, you didn't care what people felt!" said Daya laughing.

"Times change. And thoughts change with time as well" said Shreya furiously.

"Alright. Alright! I am sorry for making you feel awkward. It won't happen again. But you know to be honest I couldn't really resisit the temptation. I saw you after a long time" said Daya grinning.

"You didn't come to meet me! This is not my fault!" said Shreya.

"Yeah. Yeah. I know. But now we would be seeing each other often" he said.

"Yeah, I guess" said Shreya giving him a shy smile.

"Shall we go down for lunch? Others might be wondering what kept us" said Daya.

"Yes. Let's go." said Shreya.

"Do you want to meet for sometime after work today evening? I would like to hear how you felt about your first day here" said Daya.

"I was hoping you would say that!" said Shreya happily. "But can we meet tomorrow? Dad is taking me out for dinner! And tomorrow he will be going out of town so we can hang out at my place" said Shreya.

Daya raised an eyebrow. "We can just talk! That's all I am saying!" said Shreya blushing furiously.

"Okay" Daya agreed giving her a small smile.

Next Day, Evening -

Daya was sitting on the couch in Shreya's house listening as she told him how happy and excited she felt after joining CID. "Everyone was so kind and welcoming. I love it. I love every bit of it -"

"And I love every bit of you" said Daya. He pulled her suddenly, causing her to fall on his lap. And then he kissed her fully on mouth.

Shreya giggled. "I remember someone agreeing that we would be only talking tonight"

"Really? I don't remember anybody saying such a thing"said Daya kissing her neck.

"Ohh Daya..." she moaned.

"Someone's turning quite horny" said Daya still now attacking her ear lobe.

Shreya laughed. "I am amazed you know. I never thought you would ever take the initiative"

Daya faced her. "Times change. And thoughts change with them"

"Oh! How I love this changing times!" said Shreya happily.

They stared at one another for a moment and then Shreya said, "Let's go upstairs to my room"

She led him upstairs to her bedroom.

"I am using protection this time. We can't take risk"

"So all this was pre-planned, then?" asked Shreya.

"Right from the day you stepped into the bureau for the first time. Those gorgeous legs of yours have been running through my mind all night." he said.

Shreya laughed. "Come on then handsome! You are wasting our precious minutes"

Daya closed the distance between them in two long strides and he pushed her on the bed. He smashed his lips to her causing her to moan and groan. For the next one hour, they allowed they fantasies to run wild pleasuring each other.

"Wow. This is one more reason I love being in CID" said Shreya as they lay panting, in each other's arms.

"Hmm. But don't you go expecting this often. You have got a job but the real struggle starts now. I don't want to distract you from your goal. You have to prove that you are a good CID officer. For that you will have to work -"

"I get it. I get it! Skip the lecture" said Shreya.

"You think I am lecturing you? This is for your own good Shreya! Now is not the right time -"

"And when exactly according to you is the right time gonna come? I know what I want alright! Stop treating me like a school going kid! And I must remind you that you took the initiative today! You started this! It's not my fault! Why do you have to blame me every time?" asked Shreya angrily.

"I am not blaming you! I agree I wanted this too. Anyway let's not talk about this now. It's okay" said Daya calmly.

"No it's not okay! That's the second time this had happened. Every time we make love you have something to complain about - my age, my career! I am just so fed up of this! Even when we meet, we talk about my professional life. You just spoil all the mood you know. Why can't this be just about us?" said Shreya.

"Why are you shouting? Nothing has happened to make such a fuss about it." said Daya calmly.

"Please leave. Just go" said Shreya.

"Shreya?" said Daya.

"I want to be alone for sometime. Please." Shreya repeated.

Daya looked at her for a moment and got dressed silently. Without saying a word to Shreya, he left the house. Daya couldn't sleep that night. Everything had gone wrong suddenly. He didn't know what to do. There was a certain bitterness between them all of a sudden. He wondered whether he had made a mistake in getting intimate with Shreya. He loved her. He really did. And what he wanted was a commitment which would bound them for life. But he wasn't sure whether this was the right time to talk on this topic. But he had decided one thing since the day's incident - he would never get physical with her until there was some surety about their relationship.

The next day, Shreya apologised to him for her rude behaviour. They decided they would forget about that day. After that even Shreya didn't show any advances or signs that she wanted them to get intimate. It came as a surprise or rather a disappointment for Daya. He had actually expected her to ask him to get a bit intimate. He knew whatever was happening was for good but he felt that the distance between them was growing and he wasn't liking it. Since the very beginning he was of the opinion that getting physical doesn't define love. There are many other things to it. But Daya and Shreya weren't getting time to spend with each other. Shreya often went to the crime scene with Abhijeet and others so they weren't even together while investigating a case. On some days, they didn't even get time to have lunch together or talk together.

Shreya on the other hand was enjoying her job. She missed Daya's company but she had made new friends in CID and sometimes she would be having too much fun with them to care that she and Daya were not getting time for one another. The group consisted of Purvi, Pankaj, Sachin, Shreya and a new CID officer who had joined just one month after Shreya - Officer Sameer. Sameer was a fun guy to hang around with and Shreya loved his goofy antics. The fact that both of them were quite new in CID had made them really good friends. Sameer and Shreya would meet after work hours or on weekends as well. He was a party man and was chatterbox. On the other hand, while Shreya was with Daya, it was she who did most of the talking. They usually met at a restaurant or at home or would occasionally for a movie. Shreya found herself distancing more and more from Daya and the strange thing was that she didn't feel sad about it. Had Daya been right? Was what Shreya felt for him a mere physical attraction? Sometimes she would feel guilty for avoiding him but that phase too passed quickly. Shreya found herself thinking more and more about Sameer now. He was indeed very charming. And then one day something happened which made Shreya think that she was right. Daya was too old and mature and that maybe Sameer was the right guy for her and not Daya.

Shreya was in a grocery store. She had noticed two men were following her for quite some time now. They had entered the grocery store as well. She wasn't scared. She was a CID officer and she very well knew how to fend them off.

"Hi! You look hot!" one of them said.

"Who the hell are you?" said Shreya. She hadn't noticed them come closer.

"Why don't you join us beautiful?" he said.

"Get lost!" said Shreya.

The guy opened his mouth to say something but at the exact moment a familiar voice called - "Shreya!"

Shreya whirled around to see Daya walking towards her. "Oh Daya!" she exclaimed relieved.

Daya walked towards her and cast a look at the men standing near her. "Who are you?"

"They were following me. I don't know who they are" said Shreya.

"May I know why were you following her?" asked Daya.

"None of your business Uncle!" said one of the men.

A temple throbbed in Daya's head. He was shaking with fury. Without another word, he flashed his CID badge in his face.

"Get the hell out of here before I put you in jail" said Daya seething in anger.

Both of them stared at Daya. They didn't dare to speak in front of a CID officer. One of the guys was so angry being told off when he had been so close to his prey that he made a rude gesture at Daya and whispered to Shreya before walking away" Hottie you would want someone younger as your boyfriend. This Uncle doesn't doesn't suit you!"

Daya, towering with rage made to go after him but Shreya stopped him. "Daya no! Don't upset your self over these bastards!"

That night as she lay in bed,the words kept ringing in her head. "Hottie you would want someone younger as your boyfriend. This Uncle doesn't doesn't suit you!"

 **Sneak Peek into the next Chapter - Shreya shares a fiery kiss with Sameer and Daya walks in on them. Not wanting to lose her, he confesses his wish to marry Shreya. What will she say?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Wanna go clubbing tonight?" Sameer asked Shreya as she sat completing paperwork on her desk.

Hearing Sameer, her eyes lit up and she looked at him. "Really?"

"You think I'm joking then?" asked Sameer.

"Of course. I would love too! Wait I'll tell Purvi and Sachin" said Shreya.

"No. Wait" Sameer stopped her.

"Why?" asked Shreya

"It's just going to be both of us and some of my other friends who you don't know. Is that Okay with you?" he asked.

"Oh. Yeah, that's fine" Shreya smiled.

"And another thing, don't tell anybody about it yet. We can check in and post our photos on Facebook and make them jealous" said Sameer.

"Cool! I am so excited. I just hope we get off early today" said Shreya.

"We will. The case is solved. Pending paperwork won't take much time" said Sameer.

* * *

Daya had heard Sameer tell her not to tell about their plan to anybody. He was dying to know which plan were they talking about. He hadn't heard their previous conversation.

He decided to ask Shreya about it and he approached her desk.

"Shreya, what are you doing tonight? We might get off early so I was thinking maybe we could go for a movie or something?" asked Daya.

Shreya surveyed him with shock.

"Movie night coming from you? This is something!" she said.

"Yeah, I realised that it is always you who takes the initiative so I thought of giving you a little surprise" said Daya smiling.

"Oh that's great but I am sorry. I have already made some other plan." said Shreya trying not to look too excited.

"Really? Where are you going?" asked Daya.

"The venue is not yet decided. I am meeting an old friend of mine. You don't know her" said Shreya.

"Okay. I guess w'll have to plan some other time then. I was really looking forward to it you know" said Daya.

"I am so sorry Daya but I can't cancel my meeting. My friend will feel bad. But we will surely go for the movie some other time." said Shreya.

"Sure" said Daya.

"So, what are you going to do tonight?" she asked.

"Let's see. Haven't decided anything as yet" said Daya.

"Okay." said Shreya and went back to completing her paperwork.

Daya went back to his workstation. He couldn't believe that Shreya had lied to him. What was the problem in telling him that she was going out with Sameer?Daya didn't like the growing friendship between Sameer and Shreya. He felt that ever since Sameer had arrived, Shreya behaviour had changed towards him. The presense of Sameer in her life bothered him very much. He made up his mind to ask Shreya to marry him at the very first opportunity he would get.

* * *

As Sameer had rightly predicted, ACP Pradyuman let them off quite early from work.

Making sure they were out of earshot, Shreya told Sameer that she wanted to get ready so she was going home. Sameer agreed to pick her up at 8 pm. What they did't know was that Daya was listening to their plan hidden behind the door.

He couldn't contain his investigative self. He wanted to know where Sameer and Shreya were going. He finally decided he would follow them.

* * *

"You look stunning" Sameer said as Shreya emerged from her apartment wearing a short denim skirt and an off shoulder top. She indeed looked pretty with straight shoulder length hair. Her make up too was perfect, not at all over done.

"Thanks" Shreya murmured, smiling.

The "Monaco Night Club" looked spectacular. Shreya had never seen anything like it. The dance floor was made of a thick glass like material with LED lights fitted inside it which changed colour as per the music beats. There was a spacious sitting area with comfy chairs and to the right, there was a bar counter stocked up with liquor.

Lights flashed and loud music greeted their ears as they went inside. Shreya tapped her foot to the beat as they waited in the corner for Sameer's friends to arrive.

Daya hated the blaring music. He moved past the crowd keeping Shreya in sight. He wasn't liking anything she was doing yet he couldn't help staring at her. She was indeed looking hot in that dress.

Sameer's friends turned out to be three guys who were very much like him - Goofy and fun loving.

"Okay, I'll go and get the drinks" said Sameer.

"I would like a soft drink, please" said Shreya.

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't drink. I never have" said Shreya looking a bit awkward.

"What? Seriously? I don't believe you. But if you haven't, the you've got to try tonight. Don't worry, I won't get you anything horrible" said Sameer.

"No. Thank you." said Shreya.

"It's okay Shreya. Nobody is watching us here. We are off duty. It's fine" said Sameer.

"That's not the point. I don't want to drink" said Shreya.

"Okay, fine. I won't force you. I will be right back" said Sameer.

Daya watched Sameer walk to the drinks counter. He wished they would hurry up. The roaring music was driving him crazy.

Shreya blended with Sameer's friends very quickly. Laughing, chatting and cracking jokes, they were having the time of their lives. When they were done, Sameer led Shreya to the dance floor.

Daya was trying hard to keep calm. He watched Sameer keep his hand on Shreya's waist. They danced in perfect sync on the rhythm. Daya watched watched Sameer whisper something in her ear and she laughed heartily. Daya unknowingly clenched his own fist.

Soon the music changed to a loud, pulsating one. They danced and danced till they were very tried. Shreya started making her way out when Sameer pulled her back.

"I wanted to try something" he yelled.

"What?" Shreya shouted back over the roar of the music.

In response, Sameer pulled her to him. She almost crashed with his chest.

As Daya looked in horror, Sameer rested his hand at the side of her neck and kissed her. Even Shreya was taken by surprise at his sudden move. When he left her, she kept staring at him, unable to say anything.

Daya had had too much to see. He didn't care anymore what everybody else thought. He made his way towards the dance floor where Sameer and Shreya were standing, pushing the crowd roughly.

"Shreya! What the hell are you doing?" he asked grabbing her arm.

Sameer narrowed his eyes, "What are you doing here?"

"Daya!" said Shreya looking from him to Sameer, her mouth slightly open.

"I get it. That was the reason you lied to me." he said loudly so that she could hear him over the music.

"What are you doing here?" Sameer repeated.

"You keep out of this. I am talking to her" said Daya.

"Look-" said Sameer but Shreya said - "Let's go out. I can't here a thing"

Daya led Shreya out of the Club without letting go of her hand. Sameer followed them looking angry.

"What the hell was all that Shreya? How could you not tell me that you were going to come here?" Daya said as soon as they came out.

"I can't believe it. You were following me" said Shreya angrily.

"What's your problem? We are juniors in the CID Bureau not here. Were you expecting that she would tell you where she was going after office hours?" said Sameer.

"I never told you to open your mouth Sameer" said Daya.

"You -"said Sameer.

"Sameer stop it! Let us talk. Please don't interupt in between" said Shreya.

"Preposterous" Sameer muttered.

"Why were you following me?" asked Shreya.

"I had a good reason to. I heard you talking to Sameer about some plan. When I asked you, you lied to me that you are going to meet some old friend of yours. I was hurt. I became suspicious and that's why I followed you. And you and him - kissing-" he broke off.

"What the hell man? Who are you? What's your problem if she kisses me?" said Sameer outraged.

"That's because I-" Daya said but stopped mid sentence.

"What?" Sameer questioned.

"Nothing. Shreya, I want to talk to you alone. Come with me" said Daya.

"She's not going anywhere!" said Sameer angrily.

"Shut up! Keep out of this, I am warning you or you will be sorry" said Daya.

Shreya looked at Daya's grave face and then said after a minute, "Sameer I am going with him. I will talk to you later. I just have to sort a few things out."

"But Shreya -" said Sameer.

"Please Sameer. We will talk later. I will just go and get my bag" she said and hurried off inside the club.

"I see. I get it. It's you and her" said Sameer smirking.

"Stay away from her Sameer. I am telling you for the last time" said Daya.

"I don't think so" said Sameer smirking even more widely. "You should stay away from her Daya sir" he said jabbing a finger at Daya's chest.

"Shut up" said Daya gritting his teeth.

"You should find some one of your age you know. You are too old for her. And the most important thing is that she doesn't like you. You saw it yourself. She allowed me to kiss her. She likes it." said Sameer grinning.

Daya raised his fist, ready to punch him but then "Daya! What are you doing?" Shreya was back.

"I was telling him to stay away from you" Daya growled.

"Daya please, stop it. Let's go" said Shreya.

They began to leave when Sameer called, "Bye Shreya! I had an amazing time with you today"

"Thanks for tonight Sameer and Sorry I had to go like this. I will call you" said Shreya.

Daya drove them silently to his house. He had made up his mind. It was now or never. He would have to ask her to marry him.

When they reached home, Shreya began to speak but Daya stopped her.

"Shreya I want to say something to you first" he said.

"What?" she asked.

"I love you! I really love you a lot. Whatever happened between you and Sameer tonight, I didn't like it. Will you marry me?" he asked.

Shreya stared at him. She had expected it coming from Daya. She didn't want to hurt him. She was too confused.

"Daya, I don't know what to say. I am really confused. I don't know about this but I think I need some time to think." she said slowly.

"What?" said Daya.

"Yes. This is a very important decision. I really need to think over this. Please try to understand. Give me two days time and I'll tell you" said Shreya.

"Do you like Sameer?" asked Daya.

"I said I want some time Daya, please" said Shreya.

"Okay. As you wish" said Daya sadly.

* * *

 **Sneak peek of the next chapter - Sameer is determined to separate Daya and Shreya and he proposes her and Shreya gets even more confused. Meanwhile, Daya uncovers Sameer's real intentions.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Sameer I am so sorry about yesterday" said Shreya desperately.

"He is such a bastard!" exclaimed Sameer angrily. "He is our senior in the bureau not outside. Why the heck does he keep following you? Why don't you tell him that he too old for you? Tell him to find someone of his age"

"Sameer stop it! Don't you dare insult him" said Shreya.

"Are you seriously siding with him? Why is he so special to you? Is something cooking between you two?" asked Sameer suspiciously.

Shreya bit her lip. There was everything special about him! What did Sameer know! She felt hot remembering their first passionate encounter. But she felt so confused. She had fantasised about Daya since her childhood. Even today the thought of getting intimate with him turned her on. But was the passion enough to last for a lifetime? Could she really live with him for her entire life? She respected him, cared for him, she felt protective whenever he was around. Was this love? Daya had already confessed his love for her. And she had no doubt about genunity of his feelings. Except for that one encounter, he had never initiated sex on his behalf. He wasn't interested in getting physical. He wanted to spend entire life with her, loving her and caring for her. He-

"Heloooo. I am talking to you!" Sameer broke into her thoughts.

"Sorry. What were you saying?" asked Shreya.

"Were you and Daya involved in the past or something?" asked Sameer.

"No! No... obviously not. He just cares for me" said Shreya trying to sound convincing.

"Well then tell him to stop caring once you get out of the CID bureau!" said Sameer fuming. "Honestly, next time he comes between you and me, I'll forget that he is my boss"

"Sameer please" said Shreya.

"I love you Shreya!" Sameer confessed suddenly.

"What?!" Shreya cried loudly.

"Why are you so surprised? I thought you must have had some idea. I mean I kissed you that night and you didn't exactly object!" said Sameer.

"That was because it was totally unexpected! And maybe I had an extra drink!" said Shreya.

"Oh come on... you are definitely interested in me. If Daya hadn't arrived that night, I would have done it properly. I really want this to work between us Shreya. I mean we are good friends already and we kicked off quite well right from the beginning. Give me one chance!" said Sameer.

"I have to think this over. This is really happening really fast!" said Shreya.

"Look I am not saying we should get married and all. Let's give ourselves sometime. Let us get to know each other, okay?" he said moving closer to kiss her.

"No... please..." said Shreya pushing him away.

"No?" asked Sameer.

"I mean no kissing. I am ready to give this a chance but getting physical is something we should refrain from atleast for time being." said Shreya.

Anger flooded Sameer. No girl had ever opposed his advances before and here Shreya was, standing in front of him and refusing to kiss him!

Keeping a calm face he said, "Let us go for dinner tomorrow. I will text you the time. I will come to pick you up" said Sameer.

"Okay sounds good" said Shreya.

"Shreya just do me a favour. Don't tell Daya about this" said Sameer.

After Shreya left, Sameer smiled to himself. "I will make you mine tomorrow Shreya. I just want to have a little fun with you."

* * *

That evening Daya left the bureau pretty later. Nobody was around. He was making his way towards his car when he heard Sameer's voice. He made his towards him, carefully so that he wouldn't spot him. He was alone. Shreya was not around.

Sameer was talking to a friend of his apparently. His cellphone was on speaker and Daya could hear the conversation clearly.

"Sameer, I heard you and Shreya are getting married?" his friend asked making Daya inhale sharply.

"Says who?" said Sameer sounding surprised.

"You proposed her!" said his friend.

Daya listened with bated breath. "That bastard had proposed her! Why didn't Shreya say anything? No wonder she was so upset and confused since morning" thought Daya.

"Yeah, I told her that I love her but that doesn't mean we are getting married" said Sameer.

"What do you mean?" asked his friend.

"I just want to have some fun with her. It's too early to think about commitment and stuff. But she's so hot. I really can't keep my hands off her" said Sameer.

Daya was shaking with fury and he had a strong urge to throttle Sameer right then. But he restrained himself. If Sameer had something like this on his mind he would have to tell Shreya to be careful. He took out his phone quickly and turned on the recorder.

"Speak up Sameer. Now I am going to to reveal your true identity to Shreya. I will give her this recorded clip as a proof" Daya muttered under his breath.

"Man, you are damn lucky" said Sameer's friend.

"Yeah, I know" Sameer smirked.

"But what about Shreya? Does she know that this does not call for commitment? She might be expecting that you will marry her or something"

"I don't know. I am taking her out tomorrow night. On our first official date. Let's see. I am -"

At that moment, Daya cellphone began to ring shrilly.

Shit! He had forgotten to put his cellphone on silent mode.

"Hey hang on! I think someone is here. Someone was listening to our conversation!" Daya heard Sameer's voice.

Daya cut the call and hid behind the car.

"I will call you back" said Sameer and disconnected the call.

"Who the hell is there? Reveal yourself!" Sameer yelled.

Daya stayed hidden behind the car watching Sameer.

"Come out you bastard! I know you are here somewhere" Sameer shouted.

Daya saw a small stone lying near his foot. Picking it up, he flung it in the opposite direction. As Sameer turned to look in the direction of the sound, he took off a sprint out of his hiding place. His car was parked right outside the gate of CID bureau.

He hastily got in his car and started the engine. When he was a gew feet away, he heard someone yelling. Out of the rearview mirror Daya saw an outline of Sameer.

He didn't know whether Sameer had recognised his car or not. And frankly he didn't care. All he wanted to do was to go and meet Shreya and tell her about Sameer's real intentions. He would have to tell Shreya to cancel his dinner date with Sameer the next day.

* * *

Sameer swore loudly in the parking. He was shaking with fury. He had recognised Daya's car and he knew he had been listening to their conversation.

What was his problem? Why was he so concerned for Shreya of they just colleagues as Shreya had stated? Was is possible that Shreya was lying to him? He had to find out. Right now.

Sameer thought for a moment. He was sure that Daya had obviously heard his conversation over the phone. And in that case, he would have definitely gone to tell Shreya about it.

Hurriedly he got in the car and drove to Shreya's home.

Meanwhile Daya had already reached Shreya's house. He rushed upstairs and rang the doorbell. He had tried calling Shreya but she hadn't answered any of his calls.

Shreya was taking a shower ehen she heard the sound of the doorbell. "Who could be calling at this hour?" She wondered.

She stepped out of the shower in a haste and Daya kept ringing the doorbell continuously.

"I am coming!" Shreya shouted and rushed outside to open the door.

She was surprised to Daya standing outside looking tensed.

"Are you okay? Did Sameer call you or anything?" Daya asked inviting himself inside.

"What? I don't understand anything. What are you saying? And what are you doing here right now?" asked Shreya looking stunned.

Sameer rushed up Shreya's house taking two stairs at a time. Fortunately for him, the door to Shreya's flat was slightly ajar. He decided to wait outside the door and listen.

"Shreya please listen to me. This is really urgent. Sameer is not a good person. He is using you for his sexual desires. I heard him speaking to someone on his cellphone. Please you have to cancel your dinner plan with him tomorrow" said Daya.

"Wait a minute Daya! How did you find out about the dinner plan? I didn't tell you and I am sure Sameer didn't either. Are you keeping a watch on me or something?" asked Shreya angrily.

"How I find out is not important right now! Call Sameer right now and tell him that you are not meeting him tomorrow" said Daya.

"It matters to me how you found about the dinner, dammit! This is crazy! You are acting like some possessive freak! Can't I even go out with my friends and have some fun? And we aren't even dating! Why should I listen to you?" shouted Shreya.

"Because I know Sameer's real face . He doesn't love you! He just wants you in your bed!" yelled Daya.

"Shut up! Just shut up! I don't want to hear another word. I don't need to take your advice about what is wrong and what is right. I am not a baby okay?" she said angrily.

"Shreya please you are getting me wrong -" said Daya.

"Just because I have slept with you once doesn't mean that you are going to control my life!" said Shreya angrily.

Pin drop silence followed Shreya's sudden outburst. Daya and Shreya started at each other looking angry and hurt.

Sameer, who was standing outside the door was stunned by this discovery. Shreya and Daya had slept together? When? No wonder Daya was so concerned for her! Daya, I am going to kill you! Hope he doesn't convince Shreya to cancel her date by emotionally blackmailing her!

"Shreya I am not doing anything of that sort. Please try to understand. I love you with all my heart but it's okay if you don't love me back. When you were young, it was all different. Now things have changed. If you love someone else, I won't have any problem. But unfortunately Sameer is not like he seems. He may be a brilliant CID officer but his views regarding the women he dates are very different. I know you. I know you like a stable, committed relationship. I know you are not the a girl who keeps changing boyfriends and just prefers one night stands. He will leave you heartbroken, Shreya. And I won't be able to see you sad. Because I love you. I really love you" said Daya earnestly.

Shreya stared at him. He looked somewhat sad.

She didn't know whether he was right about Sameer's intentions. Sameer looked a nice guy to her. She knew Daya always meant well for her but that didn't stop her from getting angry with him. She had a right to take her own decisions. He had no right to rule her life.

"Daya please leave. I don't wan to talk to you" said Shreya sternly.

"No! Shreya listen to me. Please I am telling the truth. Don't go tomorrow. Please" Daya pleaded.

"Just leave!" Shreya shouted pushing him away.

Sameer let out a relieved sigh. It had gone well than he had expected. He knew what he had to do. He had a plan which would create a rift between Daya and Shreya and he also had a plan to make Shreya sleep with him the next night. Smiling to himself, he tiptoed downstairs and drove away.

"Shreya..." said Daya but she would not hear another word.

Reluctantly Daya walked back to his car.

"You are so naive Shreya! But I won't let anything bad happen to you. I am going to do everything I can to prevent you from meeting Sameer tomorrow" said Daya

 **Sneak peek into last chapter - What will Sameer's next step be? Will Daya ne able to stop it? Will Shreya fall into Sameer's trap? If she doesn't, will she accept Daya as her life partner? Last chapter will reveal all answers. Stay tuned.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Shreya was well aware of the fact that Daya was not going to let the topic rest. Sameer had not told her where they were planning to meet but Shreya was sure that Daya would be keeping an eye on her.

Shreya was touched seeing Daya's concern for her but she couldn't help feeling that Daya was wrong about Sameer. And she was quite determined to prove Daya wrong.

By noon, Shreya got Sameer's text message that he would be picking her up at five and they were going to watch a movie.

Shreya was pretty excited for her date. She chose to wear simple jeans and an off shoulder top which was neither too revealing nor flashy.

As informed, Sameer arrived exactly at 5 pm at her doorstep.

"I am impressed. You are so punctual" said Shreya in a teasing voice.

"Only for special occasions" Sameer replied promptly making Shreya blush.

She thought he looked quite dashing tonight. They drove off to the movie threatre chatting merrily. Shreya was sure that the evening was going to be fun. Eventually she forgot all about Daya and his warnings. Sameer however, had many things on his mind. And the most important thing was to set Daya on the wrong trail. Sameer had spotted Daya following them right from the time he had picked up Shreya from her home. Sameer had expected that so he wasn't worried. He had chalked out a perfect plan.

As they were waiting to buy popcorn, Sameer saw Daya enter the theatre. Sameer pulled Shreya behind him.

Daya saw them enter the cinema hall and followed. Inside it was very dark and the movie had already commenced. People were trying to look for their seats in the darkness.

Shreya was wondering how they were going to find their seats in the darkness when Sameer grabbed Shreya's hand and led her towards the exit with quickening steps.

"Sameer what are you -" Shreya began to say but Sameer silenced her with a "Sshhh!"

Once they were in the car park, he turned to face Shreya who was looking slightly annoyed.

"What was that? Why were we at the movie theatre if we weren't going to watch the movie?" she asked.

"We are going to watch the movie but at some other theatre." said Sameer.

"Why did you bring me here then?" asked Shreya.

"Did you notice that Daya was following us?" asked Sameer.

"What?" exclaimed Shreya looking around her in alarm.

"Relax he is not here right now. But he might come here any minute" said Sameer. "Get in the car. I will tell you everything on the way"

As they drove away, Sameer double checked for any sign of Daya. To his relief, Daya wasn't in sight.

"Switch off your cellphone. I am switching off mine too" said Sameer.

"Why?" asked Shreya sounding apprehensive.

"There is no need to be so worried. He might be able to track us" said Sameer.

He saw Shreya switching off her cellphone and smiled. First part of the his plan was a success.

Sameer drove them to another movie theatre not far away. By the time the movie got over it was 7.30 pm.

"I am starting to feel hungry" said Shreya.

"Me too. But you will have to bear with me a little longer" said Sameer.

"Where are we going?" asked Shreya when she saw they were going away from the city.

"I own a farmhouse nearby" said Sameer.

"Oh" said Shreya and suddenly Daya's words sprang in her mind.

As if he had read her mind, Sameer said, "Shreya, I don't know what Daya has told you but you have got to trust me"

"I do." she said.

"Good" said Sameer.

"And Daya hasn't told me anything." she lied.

Sameer clenched his teeth but he knew he had to control himself for time being.

Night had crept in when they reached his farmhouse. It was a huge and a cozy house.

"Why don't you go and freshen up a bit?" asked Sameer.

"Sure." said Shreya. Once inside the washroom, she switched on her cellphone and put it on silent mode. She didn't know what made her do it. She wasn't scared of Sameer but she didn't want Daya to get any wrong signals. If he wanted to follow them to Sameer's farmhouse, he was free to do so.

When Shreya came inside the living room, a delicious smell wafted towards her. It was undoubtedly coming from the kitchen.

She went into the kitchen and couldn't help smiling at the sight before her. Sameer complete with apron and a chef's hat was busy stirring something in a cauldron.

"You are cooking!" Shreya exclaimed.

"Yes. Especially for you. Mind you, I cook only for those who are very close to me. Infact only a few people know about this farmhouse of mine" said Sameer giving her a charming smile.

Shreya felt warm within herself. The man standing before was a perfect gentleman. He definitely knew how to please a lady. He was quite good looking as well. Shreya blushed. Was she falling for Sameer? Daya was the exact opposite of what Sameer was. Maybe he was too old for her. But deep down she knew adored his simplicity.

A tap on her shoulder brought her back to reality.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"It's nothing" she said.

"Dinner is served madame" he said bowing slightly to her.

Shreya laughed and sat in the chair which he had pulled out for her.

Sameer was about to serve starters when the doorbell rang. When he opened the door, he let out a sputter of indignation.

"Honestly, can't a person even dine in peace in his house? What is your problem?" said Sameer looking at Daya.

"Where is Shreya? You can do whatever you like. I don't care. I came here for her" said Daya.

"I am here. What is it?" she asked angrily.

"I believe you still remember what I told you yesterday? About not meeting him?" said Daya.

"Excuse me? Who the hell are you to decide if Shreya should meet me or not? You can't rule her life!" said Sameer in anger.

"Sameer wait. I am going to have a talk with Daya sir." said Shreya. "I remember quite well what you told me yesterday. But I came anyway. It's my life. I think I have a freedom to think and act myself?"

"No one is restricting your freedom. You are not understanding what I am trying to tell you -"

"I understand very well. Please, stop interfereing with my life. I am telling you for the last time." said Shreya. "Nothing is wrong with Sameer. He just wanted to spend some time with me so we decided to meet. And I want to spend time with him too." said Shreya.

"Your cell phone was switched off. I couldn't -"

"Yes, I had switched it off. We didn't want anybody's disturbance" snapped Shreya.

"Shreya -"

"Please Daya. Leave us alone. Please" said Shreya.

Daya knew Shreya was in no mood to listen. He was very worried for her but he had to leave. He had no option.

And Shreya seemed alright. She seemed happy. But he knew that he hadn't misread Sameer's intentions. But he had no choice but to leave.

Shreya was still fuming after Daya left while Sameer was rejoicing inwardly.

Sameer managed to cheer her up and Shreya's mood improved by the time the dinner came to an end.

"Time for some wine, now" Sameer announced.

He brought two glasses of red wine as Shreya settled on the couch.

"Thank you Sameer. I must say you are an excellent cook" said Shreya.

"I am honoured." he said.

They sipped their wine in silence and then Sameer said, "You know I have been thinking about us for some time now. We are friends. Great friends. No doubt about that. But I was thinking that we can take this to a new level... I love excitement and I am sure you do too" said Sameer shifting closer to her.

Shreya felt a bit uncomfortable. She wasn't a fool not to understand his intentions. She felt as if she was the most confused person in the whole world.

"Say something Shreya" said Sameer.

"I don't know Sameer. I am so confused. I think I need some time. We need to spend more time together" said Shreya.

"Ah! Spending time. That we will manage" said Sameer. "I don't want to rush into commitment so soon. So I am perfectly okay with it" said Sameer.

"What then?" asked Shreya feeling confused.

"I always wanted to... since that night from the club" he said moving so close that they were touching.

"What?" said trying to move away from him.

"I think it's better if I show you" he said smirking.

The next instant his lips were on hers. He was devouring her mouth. Sameer pressed his body seductively into hers. Shreya was trying to resist him but he was too strong for her.

Sameer forced her lips apart while his hand moved to caress her thigh.

She managed to push him away, fuming in anger.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she yelled.

"Don't you dare talk to me in that tone! Why fight unnecessarily? I know you want it... you desire it!" he shouted back.

"Shut up! How dare you make such advances? I am leaving right now!" she said and stood.

However, before she could take another step forward, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him.

"You are not going anywhere." he said and pinned her against the wall. His lips roamed forcefully over her.

She kicked and tried to free herself from his grasp.

"Stop it!" she screamed.

"Daya is not here to save you anymore." he said watching her struggle to break free. It's better you listen you me quietly else I can make you" he warned.

"Fuck off, bastard!" she screamed.

"Stop calling me that, you bloody slut! I know you slept with Daya. I know he fucked you. If I accidently let it slip in the bureau..." his voice trailed off.

Shreya stared at him in shock. Her face was pale.

How could he know about Daya and her?

Sameer smirked seeing her reaction. "That like a good girl. Now do as I say and I will make sure your secret stays safe with me. I am sure you will enjoy me much more than Daya"

"H - how do you know about... about..."

"About Daya and you?" he finished for her. "I followed Daya and you that night when he dragged yiu out of the pub. I was going to fuck you that day itself but Daya interrupted us. I had always wondered why he was so protective of you and then that night I heard you two speaking" he said.

"He had warned me about your intentions!" said Shreya feeling guilty. "He had come here to see whether - whether I was alright but... oh god... I hurt him so much. And I trusted you!" She said angrily.

"You do enjoy it. Admit it. You enjoy both of us -"

SMACK!

Shreya slapped him hard on his cheek. "How dare you? You foul... you evil! I hate you!" she shrieked.

"You shouldn't have done that" he said in a dangerous voice.

Grabbing fistful of her hair, he rammed her against the wall. He tore at her clothes amidst her screams.

He stopped abruptly hearing a sharp thudding on the door.

"Help! Please!" Shreya yelles at the top of her voice.

Before he could do anything, the door burst open and Daya came into view.

Relief washed over Shreya as she saw him standing by the door.

Breaking free from his grasp, she ran towards Daya embracing him tightly.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Daya in a thunderous voice.

"What's your problem? This is my house! I am free to do anything in my house" Sameer retorted angrily.

"And that's my girlfriend you are laying your filthy hands upon" ssid Daya in a superior tone, wrapping his hands protectively around Shreya.

She snuggled closer to him, feeling warmth spreading throughout her body.

"She is not your girlfriend! She os your whore!" Sameer screamed. Daya exploded hearing his words and within moments Sameer was hanging few feet in the air, his feet dangling below.

"Put me down!" he wailed struggling to break free from Daya's firm grip.

"Take his license and gun." Daya told Shreya.

She did as told and came back in the living room.

"Can you drive?" he asked her.

"Yes" said Shreya.

"We are going to CID bureau" said Daya

* * *

 **Some time later -**

Daya opened the door to his apartment and walked in followed by a tense looking Shreya.

They had wrapped up the formalities in CID bureau. Sameer had been permanently suspended from CID and taken into custody. Shreya had recorded charges against him by filing a written statement. After that Daya had insisted that she come with him. He hadn't spoken to her since they had left Sameer's farmhouse. He hadn't answered any of her questions. Shreya had now started to feel a little scared of him.

"If you are not going to talk, why have you brought me here?" she asked.

"Are you hurt?" he asked in a very formal tone.

"No" snapped Shreya.

"Will you have coffee? I am making one for myself" he said.

"I don't want anything!" she said irritably. "I want you to talk to me"

He ignored her and walked into the kitchen.

Feeling furious, she grabbed his wrist and forcefully made him face her. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"What were you doing there with him? First you sent me on a false trail, then you switched off your cellphone and then went off with him alone to his farmhouse. What the hell were you thinking?" he said.

"I know it was wrong of me. I made a mistake by trusting him-"

"Mistake?! It was a crime!"

"Alright crime then!" said Shreya."I have apologized to you a thousand times -"

"Don't exaggerate Shreya" ssid Daya.

"Alright I will say it once more - I am sorry. I should have listened to you. Now please forgive me and talk to me. I can't stand it if you don't talk to me." she said.

"I will think about it" he said.

"Stop being so difficult and stubborn!" she said. "I am glad you came there on time. He was forcing himself upon me. I mean I obviously would have fought him. I am a CId officer after all. I wouldn't have let him comtinue his dirty work but nevertheless I was so relieved to see you there" she said snuggling closer to him.

He put his hands around her waist but didn'y say anything. They stood in that embrace for long time. Then Shreya spoke once again breaking the ever increasing silence, "What made you come back?"

"It was just an intution. I don't know. I was driving the car and then suddenly I felt I should go and check again" he said, shrugging.

"He knew about us. I mean about our physical relationship"

"Yeah, I was about to ask you that. Did you tell him about us?" he asked.

"No, obviously not" said Shreya.

"Ashamed of an old man like me?" he asked.

"Shut up! I could never be ashamed of you! Never!" she said earnestly.

"I wondered whether you thought so. You seemed to be more comfortable with younger counterparts" he said.

"I was foolish! I - I have realised what true love really is. What it feels like. You know me in and out. You know how foolish I can be sometimes" she said.

"You are not foolish. You have made mistakes but one learns from one's own mistakes" said Daya.

"Please forgive me" she said. "I am really sorry"

"I can't stay angry with you for long" he said.

"I will make coffee. Drink it. It will make you feel better. Then I will drop you home" he said and marched into the kitchen.

"Stop right there." said Shreya. "You had asked me a few days back about marrying you-"

"It's okay. I can understand if you don't feel that way for me anymore. You were very young when we - I am still ashamed of what happened between us. I am sorry. It's okay if you don't love me back. No hard feelings, really" he said.

"Are you mad? I am not ashamed of what happened between us in the part. It will always be a very special memory. And I want to make many more memories like this" she said.

He stared at her, stunned. "What?"

"I love you! I will marry you. I didn't realise I was in love with you. I have understood that love is not just sex. It is so much more. It is caring, protecting and uderstanding each other completely and I think we do understand each other - atleast you do" she said remembering how she hadn't trusted him in matters of Sameer.

Daya couldn't help smiling.

"What?" asked Shreya.

"Think again. I am almost twice your age" he said.

"I don't care. Does age really matter anyway? We both know we love each other and that's enough for me." she said.

He slowly walked closer to her and took both her hands in his, staring at her.

"What? Still haven't made your decision have you? Think again you will have to bear me and my childish antics all your life" she said smirking playfully.

"I think I can manage that" he said and leaned closer to kiss her softly.

She opened her mouth to let his tongue slip inside, a breathy moan escaping her lips.

He kissed her deeply, one hand in her hair and the other hand moving across her inner thigh.

"My, my someone's getting really eager and desperate. Since when did our roles reverse?" she teased him.

"We never reversed our roles. I think we shared the same passion since long." he whispered now suckling her ear lobe.

He mounted her on the kitchen cabinet so that she could straddle him. He kissed her once more and his fingers tickled her breasts lightly making her entire body tingle.

He could feel heat radiating from her core. She could feel how hard he was as she ground her hips against his, attempting to ease the ache between her legs.

Daya gave a surprised yelp as she rubbed her core against his hardness.

Blood rushed to her cheeks as he scrutinised her with a hungry look in his eyes. "Who's eager now?" he asked smirking.

In response to his question she captured his lips once again, her hand slipping under his shirt to roam over his chest.

"We shouldn't rush this" he whispered.

When she looked at him a little disappointed, he said, "I want it to happen after we get married. Trust me we will have all the time in the world." he said.

She giggled blushing furiously and snuggled closer against his chest.

"I love you so much" he said wrapping his arms around her tightly.

 **END**


End file.
